Mackenzie
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Robin and Patrick have a three year old daughter. When little Mackenzie is put in the middle of their fight, how bad can things get? Both parents want custody of their daughter, but only one can win. Summary is bad, but the story is good. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

S-D's

Mackenzie

"Mommy!" yelled Mackenzie running up to her mother. Robin picked up her daughter.

"Thanks again, Em." said Robin. Emily was Robin's babysitter.

Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake got married 5 years ago. 2 years later, Robin had a baby. It was a little girl. Her name was Mackenzie Madeleine Scorpio-Drake.

Kenzie is now 3 years old. She looks exactly like her mom, except for her dimples. Emily, Robin's best friend, babysat on some days. Patrick's best friend Leo helped with Kenzie too. Lulu Spencer was the alternate babysitter.

Emily had a son and daughter of her own. Her son was Spencer and he was 6. She had a 4 year old daughter named Lila too. Leo and his girlfriend (and Robin and Em's friend) Kelly had 1 child. It was a 6 year old boy named Zack.

"Okay, baby. We are going to Kelly's for lunch. Then we can go to get you some new clothes." said Robin to her daughter.

"Momma, can I have a baby sister?" asked Mackenzie.

"Well, baby, we'll see. How about you ask Daddy."

Robin picked her daughter up out of her car seat. Mackenzie started kicking, so Robin put her down. She grabbed her hand. A man came out of Kelly's and knocked Mackenzie over.

"WWWAAAAAAAA" screamed Mackenzie. Robin leaned down by her daughter. Patrick was getting ready to meet them for lunch when he saw the man knock over his daughter.

Patrick grabbed the man and punched him. Robin screamed when the man pulled out a gun. "You knocked over my daughter!" screamed Patrick at the man.

Robin's cousin Georgie was a waitress at Kelly's. She was going in for her shift.

"Georgie, can you please take Kenzie inside?" said Robin.

"Robin, what's wrong?"

"I can't explain. Take her and go now!"

The man shot his gun. Patrick ducked. It hit Robin. She screamed. Mackenzie yelled for her mom. Patrick ran to his wife. He took off his coat and put pressure on the wound. The ambulance pulled up. Robin was unconscious.

"Robin is not awake. She is breathing on her own and the surgery was a success." said Dr. Alan Quartermaine, Emily's father. Patrick thanked the doctor. He was scared that Robin would die.

"Georgie, where's Momma and Daddy?" asked Mackenzie. Georgie's father, Mac, was sitting near the little girl.

"Mackenzie, Momma is hurt. Daddy is with Momma. The doctors will make her better." said Mac.

Mackenzie started crying. Georgie's older sister Maxie hugged the little girl.

"Dad, why are little kids such cry babies?" asked Maxie.

"She's 3. She misses her parents?"

Before Maxie could reply, Mackenzie said "Uncle Mac, do I still get my baby sister?"

"Um… Maxie, Georgie, watch your cousin. I think I have to have a talk with Dr. Drake." Mac thought Robin was pregnant.

"OOOOOWWWWWW" screamed Robin. She had woken up and she was feeling the pain of the surgery. Patrick and Mac ran into the room.

"Can't they give her something!" yelled Mac. He ran to his niece and grabbed her hand. She squeezed his hand. "Come on, Robin. You can make it through this. Don't give up. You have a baby at home that needs you."

A week later, Robin completely healed. One day, she was in the kitchen making supper and Patrick was in his study.

"Daddy, can I still keep my baby sister?" asked Kenzie.

"What?" said Patrick. He sat up and looked at his daughter. "Mackenzie Madeleine Scorpio-Drake, what are you talking about?"

"Daddy, I want a baby sister!" screamed Mackenzie. Robin ran in the room.

"Mackenzie, what's wrong?" asked Robin.

Mackenzie ran to her mom and yelled at the top of her lungs "I want a baby sister!!" Robin picked her up and took her to her bedroom.

Robin put her down on the bed. Mackenzie fell asleep a few minutes later. Patrick came up to Robin. "Are you pregnant? When did you plan on telling me?" asked Patrick.

"What are you talking about?" asked Robin. She knew she wasn't pregnant. "Where did you hear that?"

"My daughter. My 3 year old just asked me if she could keep her baby sister." Then Mac busted into the house.

"Robin! When were you going to tell me that you are having another baby?" yelled Mac. Mackenzie ran downstairs.

"You're having my baby sister!" yelled Mackenzie.

Robin was yelling at Mackenzie. Patrick and Mac were yelling at each other. Maxie and Georgie came in. They heard two words: Robin and pregnant. Maxie and Georgie started yelling at Robin. Mackenzie started yelling at Patrick. Mac yelled at Mackenzie. Patrick yelled at Mac for yelling at his daughter.

Robin picked up Mackenzie and walked out the front door. She could hear Patrick, Mac, Maxie, and Georgie yelling after her.

"Okay, baby. Where are we going to go?" said Robin to her sleeping daughter. She was carrying her down the street. She kept walking until she got to the launch. She didn't have clothes, money, or her cell phone. She climbed on a boat to Windemere.

"Nikolas! Grab the blanket!" screamed Emily. It was pouring down rain. Emily, Nikolas, Spencer, and Lila had been having a picnic. Emily picked up Lila and ran. Nikolas had Spencer and he had Lila's blanket. They ran back to Windemere where they lived.

"Alfred! Can you get us some towels!" yelled Nikolas to his butler. They were all soaked. Alfred brought some towels and Emily wrapped one around her young daughter. Lila was given a bath and tucked into bed. Spencer ate first, then bathed and went to sleep. Nikolas and Emily talked in the study.

Robin got off the boat. She was soaked. She had taken off the coat she had grabbed as she left her house and covered Mackenzie with it. Mackenzie was still getting soaked. Robin could hardly see because it was raining so hard. Robin felt sick. She sat down on the path.

"Nikolas is Emily there?" asked Patrick over the phone.

"Patrick its Emily."

"Do you know where Robin is?"

"No why?"

"Mackenzie asked me if she could keep her baby sister. Robin put her in bed. I asked Robin if she was pregnant. Before she could answer, Mac came in asking when she was going to tell him she was pregnant. Mackenzie came downstairs and asked about a baby sister. Maxie and Georgie came in when I was yelling at Mac and Robin was yelling at Kenzie. They started yelling at Robin. Robin grabbed her coat, picked up Mackenzie, and walked out the door." said Patrick. Emily could tell he was worried.

"Is Robin pregnant?" said Emily.

"I think so. Why else would Mac ask something like that?" asked Patrick.

"Well Patrick it's pouring down rain. If she is pregnant, she could get sick and lose her baby." said Emily. She was worried about Robin. What made it worse was that she had Mackenzie and she could be pregnant.

"I don't know where she is Patrick. I haven't seen her since work earlier. I'm sure she will come back." said Emily.

"Bye Emily. Please call me if you hear anything."

"Okay." said Emily. She hung up.

"Nikolas, Patrick called because he doesn't know where Robin is. Robin, Patrick, Mac, Georgie, and Maxie all got in a fight about Robin being pregnant. Robin grabbed Mackenzie and left."

"Robin's pregnant?"

"Patrick doesn't know. Kenzie said something about a baby sister. Patrick asked Robin, but she couldn't answer because Mac came in. Mac yelled at Robin first, then Patrick. Maxie and Georgie came in and yelled at Robin. She grabbed Mackenzie and walked out."

"Wow. I never imagined Robin to just leave. We've been friends since we were younger and she never did anything like this. Did Robin ever tell you anything about a baby?" asked Nikolas. He was worried about his friend.

'I'm pregnant' was the first thing Robin thought. She felt sick. When she was pregnant with Kenzie she had felt sick just like this.

"Mackenzie, can you run up to Uncle Nikolas and Aunt Emily's? It's right there. Tell them Mommy is sick and she needs some help."

"Okay, Momma. I can do it." Mackenzie started running.

"Mac, have you heard from Robin?" Patrick asked. He wanted to know that his daughter and wife were safe.

"No I haven't. It's your fault that she left."

"Mac let's not get into this. We need to find my wife and daughter."

"I know what we can do." said Mac.

"Aunt Emily! Uncle Nikolas! Help! Mommy's sick!" Mackenzie yelled running into Windemere.

"Mackenzie! Where's your Mom?" said Emily. She was surprised to see the little 3 year old soaked. Mackenzie was usually shy, but she was screaming and yelling about her Mom needing help.

"Down here. Come on!" she screamed. Nikolas and Emily followed Kenzie out the door.

Patrick and Mac were at the hospital. They were checking all of Robin and Kenzie's favorite places. So far, it wasn't working.

"Robin!" yelled Emily and Nikolas at the same time. They ran to where she was laying on the ground.

Emily felt for a pulse. There was one. Nikolas gently slid his hands under Robin. He picked her up. Emily was carrying Mackenzie. They ran back to the house.

"Alfred! Get us some blankets! Ask the nanny to get some of Lila's pajamas for Mackenzie." yelled Nikolas. He put Robin on the couch.

Alfred came back a minute later. "Nikolas, just keep Robin covered up. I'm going to go help Mackenzie with her bath. I'll be back in a minute." said Emily.

"Will my Mommy be okay? I don't want her to die." said Mackenzie. She looked scared.

"I think she'll be okay, kiddo."

"Good. Do I still get my baby sister?"

"Mackenzie, did Mommy say she was going to have a baby sister?"

"She said to ask Daddy." Emily realized that Patrick and Mac had just assumed Robin was having a baby because Mackenzie had said something about it.

"Robin? Can you hear me?" asked Nikolas.

"Nikolas? How did I get here? Where's Mackenzie?"

"Emily is giving her a bath. Mackenzie ran here and told us you were sick and you needed help. We went after her and I carried you back here? Robin, are you pregnant?"

"I don't know. Mackenzie had asked me for a baby sister. I told her to ask Patrick. Then everyone started accusing me of being pregnant."

"Do you want a test?"

"Please. And Nikolas? Don't call Patrick."

"I wouldn't dream of it." said Nikolas.

"Mommy!" yelled Mackenzie. She ran to her mom. Robin held out her arms and Mackenzie jumped into them. Robin hugged her daughter.

"Aunt Emily gave me a bath." said Mackenzie.

"That's good, Kenzie. Do you want to have a sleepover in Lila's room?"

"Yeah!" said Mackenzie. She smiled and reminded Robin of Patrick.

"Okay, baby. Nikolas, can you please take Mackenzie to Lila's room? I need to talk to Emily."

"Of course. Come on, little Miss Mackenzie." said Nikolas. He put her on his shoulders and she laughed.

"Night night, Mommy." Robin kissed her nose and Nikolas left the room.

"Em, I think I'm pregnant." said Robin.

"Is that how this all started?"

"Mackenzie asked me about a baby sister. I told her to ask daddy. Then I got shot. I guess she said something about a baby to my Uncle Mac when she was staying with him. She said something to Patrick too because after I put her to bed he started yelling about a baby. Mac came in and was yelling about a baby too. Kenzie came downstairs and said something about a baby. I was yelling at her and Maxie and Georgie came in and started yelling at me. I left and got on a boat to Windemere and we were almost here. I started feeling sick. I told Mackenzie to run to your house. I guess I passed out because I woke up and Nikolas was taking care of me."

"Oh, well I can have someone go get you a pregnancy test."

"Please, I have to know now." said Robin. Emily told Alfred to send somebody for one.

"Yes, Princess Lila, I would like some more tea." said Princess Mackenzie.

"Okay, Princess Mackenzie, here you go." Princess Lila poured some tea into Mackenzie's tea cup. It was 7:30 in the morning. Lila had the cook bring stuff for a tea party. Spencer walked in the room.

"Good morning, Prince Spencer." said Princess Lila.

"Hello, Princess Lila, Princess Mackenzie." said Prince Spencer.

"You guys are lucky. You are a real Prince and Princess." said Mackenzie.

"But only in Russia." said Spencer.

"Master Mackenzie, your father is here." said Alfred.

"Daddy!" screamed Mackenzie. He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Where's Mommy?"

"Sleeping. It is only 7:30 in the morning."

"Oh, right. Why are you awake?"

"Because Princess Lila, Prince Spencer, and Princess Mackenzie are having a tea party." Mackenzie said. She used a tone that sounded like 'Duh, daddy. That's what all kids do at 7:30 in the morning!' to Patrick.

"Is Mommy having a baby?" asked Patrick.

"Mommy that mean old Patrick Drake is ruining our tea party!" yelled Lila running into Emily and Nikolas's room.

"Yeah, Dad. Get him out of here. We want to play!" yelled Spencer. They jumped on their parents.

"Lila, what are you talking about?" asked Emily. She woke up and looked at her daughter. "Spencer?"

"Patrick Drake ruined our tea party. Alfred came in and said that Mackenzie's dad was here. She ran out and now the party is ruined."

"Oh my God!" yelled Emily. She ran into the living room. Robin's positive pregnancy test was in there.

Patrick was looking at the test. "Why are you in my house?" asked Emily. She was carrying Lila.

"So it's true. Robin's pregnant." said Patrick.

"That's mine!" yelled Emily.

"Oh, um…congratulations." said Patrick.

Emily smiled. She had wanted to have a baby, so this lie shouldn't be too hard.

"I guess I better go. I'm just going to take Mackenzie."

"Yeah…okay." Emily wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. She was worried about how this was going to work because she had to gain weight.

Patrick picked up Mackenzie and left.

"Mommy!" yelled Lila.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"You let him take Mackenzie! Now the party is over!" yelled Lila. She jumped out of Emily's arms and went to change out of her ballroom dress and into some normal clothes.

"Oh my god!" screamed Emily. "Nikolas!"

Nikolas was in the kitchen with Spencer. He came out when Emily yelled his name. "What's wrong?"

"I just let Patrick take Mackenzie. I didn't know what I was saying. I was focusing on being pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Nikolas asked.

"No, I told him I was because he saw Robin's positive pregnancy test."

"He just took her?"

"Lila told me I let him take her. I wasn't paying attention. He said he was just going to go and take Mackenzie. How am I going to tell Robin?"

"I will tell her. She was taking a shower a few minutes ago." Robin walked into the room.

Robin smiled. "Hi, guys. Where's Kenzie?"

Emily couldn't look at Robin. Nikolas sighed.

"It was an accident!" yelled Emily. She ran out of the room with her children.

"What's wrong with Emily?" She looked concerned.

"Robin, Kenzie is gone."

"What?" Robin looked scared.

"Patrick walked in and saw your positive test. Emily lied and said she was pregnant and the test was hers. Patrick said he was just going to leave and take Mackenzie with him. Emily wasn't listening because she was worrying about the lie she just told. He took her with him."

"She's my baby, not his." Robin ran out of the room crying. She picked up the phone and called her house. She was praying that somebody answered. It just kept ringing. She hung up.

"Patrick, you better answer your phone." she whispered. She called his cell phone. Nobody answered. Robin's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, hoping it was her daughter.

"Is this Robin Scorpio?" asked Cruz Rodriguez.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Do you own a silver car?"

"My husband does."

"We found a silver car ran of the side of the road. A little girl was unconscious in it and a man was in the driver's seat. He has a cut on his head and a few broken bones. He was also unconscious. The little girl was strapped safely into her car seat."

"Are they okay?" she asked.

"The ambulance is taking them to General Hospital right now."

"Okay. Thank you." She hung up the phone and started crying.

"Emily, I forgive you. Thank you for lying about being pregnant. I want you to know this isn't your fault."

Emily and Nikolas were disturbed by Robin's crying. "Robin, what happened?" asked Emily.

"They found his car." said Robin.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Nikolas.

"Patrick ran off the side of the road. Mackenzie was in the car. They are both unconscious. They are taking my little girl to General Hospital." she started crying harder. Emily walked over and hugged her.

"Let's go. We need to get to GH." said Nikolas. Emily picked up Lila. Nikolas picked Spencer up. Robin followed them and they got on the boat.

"What do you have for me, Epiphany?" asked Elizabeth Webber, Emily and Robin's good friend.

"A little girl, age 3. Car wreck, her father is being brought in too."

"Lila Cassadine?" asked Elizabeth, praying she was wrong.

"Mackenzie Scorpio-Drake." said Epiphany.

"No." she whispered. "Where's Robin?"

"She's on her way. Patrick is being taken by Dr. Julian."

"How did it happen? Was Kenzie in her car seat?"

"She was strapped in the backseat. She is unconscious. They are bringing her up now."

The little girl was wheeled in. Elizabeth ran over. "Her pupils are equal and reactive. Her vitals are good."

"Okay. Get her in cubicle 4." They wheeled her in and Elizabeth came in after she was settled. She was just waking up.

"Aunt Elizabeth?" asked Mackenzie. "Where's my Mommy? I want my Mommy. Please, Aunt Elizabeth. Will you get me my Mommy?"

Elizabeth felt bad for the little girl. She wanted her Mommy so bad. "Kenzie, Mommy's not here yet." Elizabeth heard yelling in the lobby. "Hold on, Mackenzie." Elizabeth looked out of the curtain.

"I will not wait. I want to see her NOW!" yelled the woman. Elizabeth immediately knew it was Robin.

"Dr. Scorpio, you need to sit down right now! If you don't I will call security to escort you out of the hospital." Epiphany yelled. Robin started crying.

Emily hugged Robin. Robin said something quietly to Emily, and she nodded. Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her to the waiting area. Nikolas said something to Epiphany.

"Mr. Cassadine, she will see her child when I tell her she will!" Epiphany screamed. Lila and Spencer were sitting in the waiting area. Robin was holding Lila on her lap. Emily was holding Spencer.

One of the interns was trying to give Mackenzie a shot. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Mackenzie screamed. She started crying.

Elizabeth knew Robin had heard Mackenzie because she heard Epiphany yell "Dr. Scorpio, don't make me sedate you!" Robin yelled something back.

Elizabeth guessed Robin had been sedated. She didn't hear anything else. "Kara, hold on please." She said to the intern. Elizabeth walked out. "Epiphany, where is Robin?" asked Elizabeth.

"I had to sedate Dr. Scorpio. I hope her daughter isn't as stubborn as she is."

"Mackenzie is terrified of shots. She is crying for her Mom. Can Emily come back and sit with her, please?"

"Only because this little girl is crying for her sedated mother and unconscious father."

"She's not crying for Patrick. That's what is weird to me. Something is going on."

"I was surprised when Dr. Scorpio didn't ask about Dr. Drake."

Elizabeth walked over to Emily and Nikolas. "Em, can you come back and sit with Kenzie since Robin can't?"

"Yeah." she followed Elizabeth to the room. When they were outside the door, Emily said "Is she yelling for Mommy or Daddy?"

"Mommy." said Elizabeth.

"That's what I thought." said Emily. "Patrick, Mac, Georgie, and Maxie started yelling at Robin about a baby. They all thought she was pregnant because Mackenzie had asked about a baby sister before Robin got shot. She asked Patrick and Mac about it. They assumed she was. Robin grabbed Mackenzie and left. She came to Windemere, but felt sick. She had Kenzie go get Nikolas and me. We found Robin unconscious. She found out she was pregnant that night. She spent the night and at 7:30 in the morning, Kenzie, Lila, and Spencer were having a tea party. Alfred told Mackenzie that Patrick was there. He found Robin's positive pregnancy test and I lied and told him I was pregnant. I was focusing on the lie I had just told and he said he was just going to take Mackenzie and leave. He did and I didn't notice what I had done until Lila told me. I told Robin and she got a phone call saying Patrick and Mackenzie were unconscious and were being brought to GH. We came here."

"Oh." said Elizabeth. "She is getting ready to get a shot. She was crying for Robin."

"Aunt Emily!" yelled Mackenzie. "Where's Mommy? I want Mommy!" she yelled.

"Kenzie, Mommy can't come in here. She had to get a shot because she was yelling at the nurse."

"Was she yelling at the nurse for me?" Mackenzie asked. She smiled. Robin had told Emily that every time she saw Mackenzie smile, she saw Patrick. Emily thought Mackenzie looked like Robin. She had the same brown eyes and her hair was the same color as Robin's.

"Yeah, Kenzie. You know your Mom really wants to be in here. She can't because she was yelling. You have to get your shot, though."

Kara Hutsell was watching Emily and Mackenzie. She was the new nurse at General Hospital. She asked "Is Mackenzie your daughter?"

"No. She is Dr. Robin Scorpio's daughter."

"Oh. Does she have any other kids?" asked Kara.

"No, Mackenzie is her only baby."

"Do you have any kids, Dr. Quartermaine?"

"Yes, I have two. Lila is 4 and Spencer is 6. Do you have any kids Kara?"

"My son is 2 and my daughter is 1. Their names are Todd and Michelle."

"Oh. Are you ready?" said Emily.

"Yeah. Mackenzie, this won't hurt at all. My little boy, Todd, just got the same shot yesterday and he didn't cry."

"Aunt Emily, can you tell Mommy I love her when you leave?"

"Yeah, Kenz. You ready?"

"Kara, I will only get this shot if I can have a green lollypop when I'm done." said Mackenzie.

"You drive a hard bargain. But, okay." Kara gave Mackenzie a shot. She didn't cry.

"It hurt. I didn't cry because Mommy wouldn't want me to."

"Good girl, Kenzie. Mommy would be happy." Mackenzie smiled.

"Where am I?" asked Patrick. He looked around the room. He saw his friend, Dr. Leo Julian.

"Patrick, you're at GH. Your car went off the road."

"Is Mackenzie okay? Robin's going to kill me!"

"Mackenzie is fine…and Robin was sedated for yelling at Epiphany."

"Oh. I feel bad. I bet Mackenzie has been crying and asking for me."

"She…never mind. I don't want to tell you." said Leo.

"Leo, tell me."

"She has been crying. About an hour ago she was screaming and yelling so Kara had to give her a second shot. She was screaming for Mommy."

"Oh." said Patrick. He knew his daughter wouldn't have been in this mess if he hadn't taken her from Windemere.

"Mackenzie Madeleine Scorpio?" asked Epiphany.

"Oh, her name is Mackenzie Madeleine Scorpio-Drake." said Kara.

"Her mother just put in a court order and changed her last name to Scorpio."

"Epiphany, how old is Mackenzie?" asked Kara.

"She's 3."

"How long have you known her parents?"

"We are not getting into personal business! Get to work!" Epiphany yelled.

"Hey, Kara." said Regina Thompson, a nurse at GH.

"Who are Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake?"

"You are so new. Robin is really beautiful. She has really pretty colored brown eyes and brown hair. Patrick has dimples. He has dark brown eyes and hair. They have this long love story."

"Tell me." said Kara.

"Robin is the daughter of 2 spies, Patrick's father is a doctor and his mother died. They were dating when I started working here 6 years ago. They dated on and off. Then, after a year, they got married. She had wanted kids, but he didn't want any. After being married for 2 years, she found out she was pregnant. He didn't know, and at 5 months she told him. She went into labor at 8 ½ months. Her daughter is Mackenzie Madeleine Scorpio-Drake. She is so beautiful. She looks exactly like Robin. Emily Quartermaine's daughter Lila and Mackenzie are probably the cutest little girls you will ever see. Nadine Crowl's 5 year old, Mia is cute too."

"I have a little girl. I think she is pretty cute." said Kara.

"The little blonde haired baby you were holding last week? She is really cute too." said Regina.

"Do you have any kids?"

"My son's name is Palmer. He is 4."

"Do Elizabeth Webber and Leyla Mir have kids?"

"Elizabeth has two little boys, 4 year old Jake and 7 year old Cameron. Leyla has a little boy named Jack who is 2."

"Mackenzie is really beautiful. I haven't seen Robin or Patrick yet."

"You'll know them when you see them. She is normally smiling and talking to Emily, Kelly, Lainey, or Elizabeth. He talks to Leo or Robin and looks over charts. Does Mackenzie seem short to you?" asked Regina.

"I thought she was two with very good vocabulary."

"Robin is short and skinny. Patrick is tall and skinny. I think she will be small."

"How do you know so much about Mackenzie?"

"Robin brings Mackenzie in every Friday. Hasn't Robin or Patrick been in to see the little girl yet?"

"Only Emily Quartermaine. Is she Robin or Patrick's sister? Mackenzie calls her Aunt Emily."

"Robin and Emily are best friends. Mackenzie has always called her Aunt Emily and Lila and Spencer call her Aunt Robin. I wonder why Robin and Patrick haven't been in to see Mackenzie."

"I heard Emily and Elizabeth talking. Patrick drove his car off the side of the road. Patrick is in the hospital. Robin was sedated. I heard something good."

"What?" asked Regina. She loved to gossip.

"Robin Scorpio is pregnant. Patrick found the positive pregnancy test and Emily lied and told Patrick it was hers. Do you think it isn't Patrick's?"

"No, it is. Robin wouldn't have a baby with another person."

Mackenzie was held over night. Robin took her home. Kara had never met Robin. The next Friday, Kara and Regina were at the Nurse's Station when Mackenzie ran off the elevator.

"Hi, Gina!" yelled Mackenzie. "Hi Heather!" Hi Aunt Elizabeth! Hi Aunt Emily! Hi Nurse who gave me a green lollypop!" yelled Mackenzie. She walked over to Heather (a doctor) and Heather picked her up.

"Who is 'Nurse who gave me a green lollypop?" asked Regina. Mackenzie smiled.

"That girl." she pointed at Kara.

"That's Kara." said Emily. She kissed the little girl's head as Heather walked towards her. "Where's Mommy?"

"I don't know. I ran on the elevator before she got out of the car."

"Mackenzie Madeleine Scorpio!" yelled Elizabeth.

"Mommy is slow." said Mackenzie. Emily smiled.

Kara could tell everyone loved Mackenzie. Leyla walked by and looked at the little girl. She didn't smile. Kara grabbed Regina's arm. "What's wrong with Leyla?"

"She loved Patrick at one time. She was mad when Robin had his baby."

"Does she like Mackenzie?"

"No. Last month, Mackenzie accidentally stepped on Leyla's foot. She started yelling at Mackenzie. Robin walked up and punched her in the face."

"So, Leyla doesn't like Robin or Mackenzie."

"You learn quickly." They walked back over to Mackenzie. Everyone was talking to her and playing. Kara noticed Leyla was staring at the little girl.

"Kara, do you have any green lollypops?"

"Is she aloud to have one?" asked Kara. She looked at Emily.

"I don't know. Kenz, wait until Mommy gets up here."

Heather picked Mackenzie up. "Emily, shouldn't Robin be up here by now?"

"Hold on." Emily paged Kelly. A few minutes later, Kelly walked over.

"Yeah, Em?"

"Have you seen Robin?"

"She is in the middle of an appointment with me. She told me to tell you not to let Patrick anywhere near Mackenzie."

"Okay." said Emily. Heather was standing at a computer holding Mackenzie.

Kelly left. Patrick walked over. "Hi baby." said Patrick.

"Heather, can you take me to the bathroom? I have to go real bad." said Mackenzie. Heather walked over to the bathroom.

"She hates me." said Patrick.

"She's having a natural reaction. You did run her off the side of the road after you took her away from her mom!" yelled Emily.

"It was an accident! I will just wait until she gets back."

"Heather, I don't want to see him." said Mackenzie.

"I know you don't. But we have to go back out there."

"I'm ready." said Mackenzie. Heather picked her up and carried her back to the Nurses Station.

"Hi Mackenzie." said Patrick.

She ignored him. "Kara, I like your necklace." said Mackenzie. Kara smiled.

Patrick reached over to pick her up off the table. She jumped down. "Aunt Emily, can you tie my shoe?"

"Sure Kenzie."

"Mackenzie?" said Patrick.

"Mommy bought me these shoes yesterday. Do you like them, Gina?" she said to Regina.

"They are pretty, Mackenzie." said Patrick. He walked over to where she was. He reached down and picked her up.

"Get off of me!" she screamed.

"Patrick, she doesn't want to be held!" yelled Elizabeth.

"She's my daughter! I will hold her if I want!" yelled Patrick.

"Mommy! Mommy!" screamed Mackenzie.

Kara decided she didn't like Patrick. This was the first time she had met him.

"Patrick!" screamed Emily. He was running towards the elevator with Mackenzie.

Kenzie was crying and screaming "Mommy!"

Kara saw a short brown haired woman coming down the hallway talking to Kelly. She assumed it was Robin because she was short and beautiful. Robin looked up and saw Mackenzie. She dropped her purse. She ran towards the elevator.

"Mommy!" screamed Mackenzie. Robin tried to grab her out of Patrick's hand. He moved his arm and she couldn't reach. Robin grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards.

"Robin!" he screamed. She grabbed Mackenzie.

"It's okay, baby. It's all over. Mommy's got you. I love you. I will never let anyone hurt you." She was rocking back and forth and holding her baby. Everyone could tell she was shaking. She turned to Patrick. "Stay away from my daughter. You ever scare her like this again and I won't even live in the same town as you. Then, I will have Sonny 'talk' to you." she walked to the Nurse's Station.

"Heather, can you get a room ready? I want to get her examined."

"It's not like I hurt her." Patrick said.

"Get away now. Elizabeth, can you call Jason for me?" Elizabeth got out her cell phone.

"Hi Jason. Robin wants to talk to you." she handed Robin the phone.

"Jason? It's Robin. I need some help. Can you hold on a second?" Robin got out her phone and gave it to Emily. "Call Alexis Davis and tell her I need a favor." Emily took the phone.

Kara was sitting there watching. 'These people are crazy.' she was thinking. She liked Robin, though.

Robin hung up with Jason. She had been on the phone for 15 minutes. Mackenzie was sleeping with her head on Robin's shoulder. Robin saw Kara. "Hi. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Kara looked up. "It's okay. My children Todd and Michelle had to be part of something like that. My ex husband tried to kidnap my kids. I caught him and my kids are safe. He is in jail for attempted kidnapping. He tried to kill me, so he is in for that too."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Dr. Robin Scorpio. I'm not usually this crazy, but since he ran his car off the road with my daughter in it, I haven't been too happy with him."

"I understand. I'm Kara Hutsell. I was helping with your daughter when she was in the hospital last week. You don't have to answer this, but I was wondering if Mackenzie is Patrick's biological daughter. You keep saying my baby, so I was wondering."

"She's my baby. She always has been. But, she's his biological daughter. That doesn't make him a good dad."

Robin liked Kara. She seemed nice. Heather came in. "Robin, they are ready for Mackenzie."

"Okay. Heather, can you stay with her for a minute? I need to talk to my lawyer about custody arrangements."

"Sure, Robin." Kara had to leave to go with her patient. Heather took Kenzie to the room. Robin talked to Alexis.

"All rise." said the judge. "Today we are here for the custody arrangement of 3 year old Mackenzie Madeleine Scorpio."

"My client prefers Scorpio-Drake." said Patrick's lawyer, Diane.

"Her name is legally Scorpio." said Alexis.

"Ladies, please. Let's get on with it."

"We call Dr. Robin Scorpio to the stand." Robin got up and went over. She swore to tell the truth. Diane started questioning her. "What is your relationship with the child?"

"I'm her mother."

"Is Mackenzie Patrick's biological daughter?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing the night of September 17th?"

"I went to work. I came home and my daughter was screaming. I went over to her and she told me she wanted her baby sister. I put her to bed because it was 9:30. Patrick asked me if I was pregnant. I didn't get to answer because my Uncle came in the door asking me when I was going to tell him about the baby. I didn't know what either of them was talking about. The night I had been shot, Mackenzie asked if she could have a baby sister. I told her to ask Patrick. I guess she said something to my uncle and he assumed I was pregnant. So then, my cousins Georgie and Maxie came in and started yelling at me about a baby. I picked up Mackenzie and left. I went to Windemere to see my best friend Emily Quartermaine." said Robin.

"Mackenzie ran into my house. She said that her Mom needed help and she was sick. Nikolas and I rushed to where Robin was. She was unconscious. It was pouring down rain. We couldn't take her to the hospital. Nikolas picked her up and I picked up Mackenzie and we ran to the house." said Emily.

"Miss Emily gave Mackenzie a bath. Miss Robin woke up and Mr. Nikolas was talking to her for a few minutes. Then, Mackenzie ran in to where Robin was." said Alfred.

"Robin talked to Mackenzie for a few minutes. Then she asked me to go lay Mackenzie in my daughter Lila's room. I left and she started talking to Emily." said Nikolas.

"I talked to Emily, and then we went to bed." said Robin.

"At around 7:15 in the morning, I woke up. I asked Alfred to get us some tea party stuff. Mackenzie and my brother Spencer were awake. We had a tea party and Alfred walked in. He told Mackenzie that her Daddy was there." said Lila.

"Mackenzie left the room. Lila and I walked into our parent's room. We jumped onto the bed and Lila woke up my mom. She told her that Patrick Drake was ruining our tea party. Mommy jumped out of bed and ran to the living room." said Spencer.

"Now, Dr. Scorpio, I have one question. Are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that when you took your daughter and left the house?"

"No."

"Emily Quartermaine to the stand again." said Diane.

"Emily, can you continue from where your son left off?" asked the judge.

"Yes, your honor. I ran into the living room. Patrick was looking at the positive pregnancy test on the table. I told him it was mine."

"So you helped cover up that Patrick had another child coming into this world?" said Diane.

"Miss Miller, let Emily finish." said the judge.

"He said congratulations. I wasn't paying attention to him because I was thinking of what I had just told him. Lila told me that I just let him take Mackenzie. I ran and yelled for Nikolas and told him about Mackenzie and Patrick. Robin came down stairs and asked where Mackenzie was." said Emily.

"Emily told me that she was sorry. Then Nikolas told me that Patrick had taken Mackenzie. I called my house, then Patrick's cell phone. Nobody answered. My phone started ringing. It was a call saying Patrick had driven off the road and he and Mackenzie were unconscious and being taken to GH." said Robin.

"Mackenzie Scorpio was brought in at 8:13 am. She was put in an exam room. She had just woken up. Elizabeth Webber and Kara Hutsell were the attending." said Epiphany.

"I examined Mackenzie and she was fine." said Elizabeth.

"Dr. Scorpio came in demanding to see her daughter. I wouldn't let her because she was still being examined. She started yelling and Emily and Nikolas got her settled down for a few minutes. She started yelling again. She was sedated." said Epiphany.

"Mackenzie needed a shot. She was screaming for her mom. Elizabeth asked Emily to come in with Mackenzie. She got the shot. Afterwards, she said that the shot hurt but she didn't cry because her Mommy wouldn't want her to." said Kara.

"Had you ever met Robin or Patrick?"

"No. I had met Mackenzie September 18th. I met Robin and Patrick on September 20th." said Kara.

"When was the next time you saw Mackenzie Scorpio?"

"On September 20th, she ran off the elevator. She came over and said hi to Heather O' Donnell, Regina Thompson, Emily, and Elizabeth." said Kara.

"I picked Mackenzie up. Robin called Elizabeth and told her she was going to her appointment. Liz and Emily agreed to watch Kenzie for Robin. We were playing with her and Patrick walked over and said Hi to Mackenzie. She asked me to take her to the bathroom. Before we walked out, she told me that she didn't want to see Patrick. I told her she had to go back out there." said Heather.

"Heather brought Mackenzie back and sat her on the counter. Patrick tried to pick her up, but she jumped off the counter and asked Emily to tie her shoes. Patrick said Mackenzie, but she just told me about her shoes." said Regina.

"He walked over and grabbed me. I told him to get off of me. Elizabeth told him that I didn't want to be held. He said 'She's my daughter and I'll hold her if I want.' I started yelling for my Mommy. He ran to the elevator and Aunt Emily yelled Patrick." said Mackenzie.

"I was walking down the hallway talking to Robin. She heard Mackenzie yell Mommy. She looked up and Patrick was at the elevator. She dropped her purse and ran over to where Mackenzie was." said Kelly.

"Robin reached for Mackenzie. He turned his arm to where she couldn't reach. She grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards. He yelled Robin and she grabbed Mackenzie. The little girl was crying. Robin told Mackenzie that Mommy had her and she loved her. She told Patrick to stay away from her daughter." said Kara.

"I was holding Mackenzie and telling Heather to get me a room. I wanted my daughter examined. I had Elizabeth call my friend Jason for me and Emily called my lawyer." said Robin. "Now were here."

"Alexis, do you want to question anyone?"

"Kara Hutsell."

"Okay, Kara. You were Mackenzie's attending, right?"

"Yes."

"Did she ever ask about her father?"

"No. She was screaming and crying for her Mommy."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Emily Quartermaine?"

"Yes."

"Has Mackenzie always been more around her mom than her dad?"

"Yes. When she falls, she cries for her Mom. When she has something to say, she runs to Robin."

"Thank you. See your honor, Mackenzie Scorpio needs to be with her mother."

"Mackenzie Scorpio to the stand." said the judge.

Mackenzie walked up to the stand. She waved to her Mom. Patrick looked sad. "Mackenzie, I need to ask you some questions."

"Yes, your honor."

"How old are you?"

"3."

"Do you remember when you stayed in the hospital?"

"Yes. I got a green lollypop for being good during my shot. Aunt Emily, Elizabeth, and Kara were there."

"Did you want your Mommy or your Daddy?"

"My Mommy. I always want my Mommy."

"Can you tell us about after your Dad took you from Aunt Emily's?"

"Yes. He picked me up and carried me to the car. He strapped me in my seat. I was crying for Mommy. He told me that we were going to go have fun in a place called downtown New York. I told him I want Mommy. He kept driving and then there was a big bump and we hit something. I opened my eyes in the hospital and I wanted my Mommy." She started crying.

"Mackenzie, can you tell me about when your Dad tried to take you on the elevator at the hospital?"

"I want my Mommy." she said. When she was crying, it broke Emily's heart. She looked over at Robin. She had tears coming down her face.

Kara, Regina, and Heather were all looking at Mackenzie. She was crying and saying "Mommy."

"Mackenzie, you need to answer the questions." said Diane.

"Mommy." said Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie, do you remember what happened?"

"He grabbed me. I was crying for Mommy. She ran over and got me from him. I was happy and Mommy told me that she loved me and it was all over. She said she has me and would never let anyone hurt me." she said this between tears. "Can this be over? Can I go to Mommy?"

"Jury, make your decisions."

5 minutes later, the jury came back. "We have a decision. Full custody to the mother." All of Robin's friends started clapping.

Mackenzie ran over to her Mom. Robin grabbed the little girl. "I love you baby. I love you so much." She picked her up. Both of them were crying.

"Wait!" yelled Diane. "What about this new baby?"

"Just let her have it." said Patrick. He walked over by Robin and Mackenzie. "I'm sorry I hurt both of you. I just want you to know, Mackenzie Madeleine Scorpio, I will always love you. I will always love you too, Robin."

Mackenzie walked out of Robin's arms. "I love you, Daddy." he started crying. He wasn't aloud to see his daughter anymore. She looked at him. "Its okay, Daddy. We still live together. I will see you everyday."

Robin had tears running down her cheeks. Patrick did too. "Why are you crying?"

"Kenzie, Daddy is moving out." said Robin.

"Why?" asked Mackenzie. She hugged her Mom. "Do you still love each other?"

"Yes." said Patrick.

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because, Mackenzie, I made some mistakes. I need to make everything right."

"Okay." Patrick walked out the door.

"I don't know if I did the right thing. I want Mackenzie to be safe. But I love Patrick. Mackenzie loves him too. What should I do?" Robin asked Emily that night.

"I don't know, Robin. That is something you need to figure out."

"Patrick took Mackenzie. He ran her off the road. He grabbed her at the hospital and tried to run with her. But, he loves her. He always was around for her. I love him. This is too hard, Emily."

"Robin, if you love him and he loves you and Mackenzie, I don't see why you shouldn't be together."

"Because he took my daughter. What if when I have my baby in 5 months he tries to take it too?"

"He loves you and the kids, Robin. Just go talk to him." said Emily.

"Kenzie is sleeping. I don't want to drag her there."

"Just do it, Robin." Robin picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" answered the girl.

"Lulu, can you please watch Mackenzie for an hour? I really need to do something."

"Sure. I love watching Mackenzie. When are you going to bring her over?"

"In about 20 minutes. Where do you want me to bring her?"

"My apartment."

"Okay. I will pay you double. I'm sorry to call so late."

"It's okay. See ya." said Lulu. Robin hung up the phone.

"I'm taking Mackenzie to Lulu's house. I will tell you everything tomorrow." said Robin to Emily.

"See ya tomorrow." said Emily.

Emily left. Robin took a shower. She picked up Mackenzie and opened the door.

Robin picked up Mackenzie out of her car seat. Robin smelled the strawberry shampoo in Kenzie's hair. She walked over to the apartment door. A man opened it for her.

"Thank you." said Robin.

"Anything for a pretty lady." the man smiled.

"I have a daughter. I'm married." said Robin. She walked in the door.

Patrick was sitting down watching the Nascar race. He remembered two weeks ago. He and Mackenzie had been watching a race.

"_Daddy, I love watching the race with you." said Mackenzie. She walked over and sat on his lap._

"_I like watching with you too. Who is your favorite racer?"_

"_Dale Earnhart Jr.!" Mackenzie yelled. "Do you know why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he is your favorite racer, Daddy. Mommy said so." _

_"Oh." said Patrick. He kissed his daughter's head._

"_I love you, Daddy."_

"_I love you too, Kenzie." Then Robin walked in. He kissed her and she sat on his lap. Mackenzie moved over._

"_We're one big happy family!" Mackenzie yelled. Robin and Patrick smiled._

"Hi, Lulu. Thank you again for watching her." Robin walked in with

Mackenzie. "She's should be asleep for the rest of the night. You won't have to do much."

"You don't have to pay me today. She is just sleeping." said Lulu.

"No, you're getting paid. I have to go. I will be back soon." Robin closed the door and got in her car.

Patrick was sitting in his living room looking at photo albums of Mackenzie and Robin. Mackenzie looked just like her mother. There was a knock on the door. Patrick opened it.

"I don't know why I'm here." Robin walked in the house. "I want to talk."

"Okay. About what?"

"Our daughter deserves to have a mom and dad, right?"

"Yeah."

"I shouldn't have gone to court. We should have just figured things out. I don't want to leave you. I love you." said Robin. She started crying.

"I love you and our daughter, Robin. Our unborn child deserves to grow up with both of us. Can we just forget everything?"

"I don't know. You tried to take our daughter."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing."

"You need to understand something. I don't want our children to get hurt. I can't make a decision that would hurt my babies."

"I promise you that I will never hurt our kids or try to take them away. I love you and I love them. Can you forgive me?"

"I think so." Patrick kissed Robin. He hugged her. She put her head on his chest.

"I love you so much." said Patrick.

She looked up at him and smiled. Patrick grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch. He put his hands on her stomach. "Do you know what we're having?"

"No." said Robin.

"How far along are you?"

"4 months."

"So you were pregnant when I asked you about it?"

"I didn't know I was." said Robin. She leaned back against him.

"Where's Mackenzie?"

"Lulu's house. I told her it would be an hour."

"Okay. Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"We can go to the park." said Robin. They talked about their plans for tomorrow. Robin's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Robin.

"Robin, Mackenzie's gone. I've searched the whole house. She woke up and I went to get her a glass of water. I came back and Mackenzie was gone." Lulu was crying.

"No." Robin whispered. She started crying. "Okay. I will be there in a minute."

She hung up the phone. "What's wrong?" asked Patrick. He kissed Robin's head.

"Mackenzie is gone. Lulu went to get her a cup of water. She came back and my baby was gone."

Patrick called the police. Robin called Emily. They all went to Lulu's house. Robin sat on the floor by the couch. She leaned her head up against it. "Why my baby?" she whispered. Patrick walked over and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and she layed her head on his chest.

The police came in. Patrick stood up. Emily walked over. "It's their child." she said pointing to Robin and Patrick.

"Who was here at the disappearance?"

"I was." said Lulu stepping forward.

"What's the child's name? Age, description, family members, babysitters, parents enemy's?" said the officer.

"Mackenzie Madeleine Scorpio." said Emily. "She is 3. She has brown hair, brown eyes. She looks like her mom. She has dimples. Her mom is 4 months pregnant. Robin's parents are spies and her uncle is the police commissioner. Patrick's dad is a neurosurgeon. I am Emily, Robin's best friend. We said Kenzie was my niece, I have two kids and my husband is Nikolas Cassadine. I don't know of any enemies they have."

"Thank you." the officer walked away. He leaned down by Robin and Patrick. "I am Officer Ramirez. I will be taking on your daughter's case. Her name is Mackenzie Madeleine Scorpio, age 3, brown hair, brown eyes, and dimples. She has spy grandparents, a prince and princess uncle, aunt, and cousins, her great uncle is the police commissioner, and her grandpa is a neurosurgeon. What are your names, jobs, and do you have any enemies?"

"I am Patrick Drake. I am a neurosurgeon."

"I'm Robin Scorpio. I'm a pathologist."

"Okay. Do either of you have any enemies?" asked Ramirez.

"A man across the hall from me complains about Mackenzie's crying. Dr. Ford, the chief of staff at GH, doesn't like us." said Patrick. "Neither of them would take a child though."

"Caesar Faison is my parent's enemy." said Robin.

"What about Sonny Corinthos or Jason Morgan?"

"No way, Jason and Sonny are good friends with me. Since I was 18." said Robin. "Leyla Mir." said Robin.

"What?" said Ramirez.

"A nurse at GH, Leyla Mir, doesn't like me. She likes Patrick. She didn't like it when I married him and had a child with him."

"Would she try to hurt Patrick though?"

"I think she would. We were just in a huge custody battle. I won. She knows that this would hurt me a lot."

"Okay. What about the Zacchara's?"

"Maybe Anthony or Claudia. Anthony tried to shoot Patrick at a ball last year. Claudia doesn't like me."

"What about Johnny?"

"He baby sits my daughter with Lulu. He wouldn't hurt me. Carly Jax doesn't like me either, but she would never take away my child."

"So Leyla Mir, Claudia Zacchara, Caesar Faison, and Anthony Zacchara?"

"Yeah." said Patrick.

Ramirez and the other officers looked all around the house. They collected evidence and left. Robin and Patrick went home. Lulu felt horrible about Mackenzie disappearing. Emily went home to her children.

The next day was Friday. Kara walked up to Regina. "When will Robin and Mackenzie be here?"

"A few minutes." said Regina. Robin and Emily walked off the elevator.

"Hi Robin. Where's Kenzie?" said Heather.

Robin started crying. Elizabeth gave Emily a questioning look.

Kara and Regina walked over to Robin, Heather, Liz, Epiphany, and Emily.

"Dr. Scorpio, you have a patient in cubicle 1." said Epiphany. Robin wiped away her tears and went to work.

"Mackenzie disappeared last night from her babysitter's." said Emily.

"I asked her where her daughter was. She doesn't even know!" said Heather. Kelly and Lainey walked over to the others.

"What's wrong with Robin?" said Lainey.

"Mackenzie disappeared last night." said Heather.

A half hour later, Robin walked out of the room. A little girl with

brown hair and brown eyes that looked about 4 walked off the elevator. Robin saw the little girl and dropped her chart. She sat on her knees and started crying.

Patrick and Leo were walking down the hall. They went by the Nurse's Station. Patrick saw Robin and ran over to her. He kneeled down and pulled her close to him. Dr. Ford walked down the hall way.

"Dr. Drake, Dr. Scorpio, get back to work. You have been slacking off, Dr. Scorpio. You're lucky you don't get fired."

"Our child just disappeared!" yelled Patrick.

"You shouldn't mix personal life with work!" yelled Dr. Ford. He looked down at Robin. "You both look ridiculous. You are an embarrassment to this hospital!"

"It's hard not to mix personal life with work when you have this beautiful little girl who is just taken away from you!"

"You are the only ones on staff who have a child. Dr. Scorpio is having another one! This isn't acceptable at my hospital!"

"Kelly and I have a 6 year old son!" yelled Leo.

"I have a 4 and 6 year old!" yelled Emily.

"I have a son and daughter." said Kara.

"I have a son." said Regina.

"I have my two little boys." said Elizabeth.

"I have a 2 year old daughter." said Lainey.

"Well, none of your children are a problem. Dr. Scorpio and Dr. Drake's kid is a big distraction. She causes trouble here at the hospital and distracts all of you doctors and nurses. I'm glad the little brat is gone!" he yelled.

Robin stood up and slapped him. She kept hitting him. Patrick walked up behind her. "Don't you ever say anything about my baby." she screamed. Patrick hugged her and she started crying.

Emily walked over to Robin. She hugged her as Patrick walked away. He and Dr. Ford started punching each other. Robin screamed when Patrick fell on the ground.

Officer Ramirez walked off the elevator. He came to question Leyla. He saw something strange. A hysterical Robin was standing next to Emily crying. Some staff was near her. Patrick was on top of an older doctor punching.

Ramirez grabbed Patrick's arm and pulled him off. Patrick walked over to Robin. She gently touched the cut on his face. Ramirez looked questioningly at the staff. "Why didn't you stop the fight?"

"Dr. Ford told Robin he was glad that her little brat was gone." said Elizabeth.

"Then what?"

"Robin started hitting him. Patrick got her off of him and Emily hugged her. Patrick and Dr. Ford got into a big fight." said Kara.

Ramirez put handcuffs on Patrick, Robin, and Dr. Ford. He called his partner and they took them to the PCPD.

"What happened?" asked Detective Harper.

"The case of Mackenzie Scorpio." said Ramirez.

"Why are her parents here?"

"Apparently Dr. Ford was saying he was glad the little brat was gone. Robin started hitting him. Patrick got her off of him and then the two men got in a big fight."

"Release my niece now." said Mac coming into the room.

"She assaulted a doctor." said Harper.

"After he insulted her baby. Release her now."

"Okay, Mac." said Ramirez. He let Robin out of lock up.

"Hi Jason. What's wrong?" said Emily.

"Somebody took Lila, Sydney, and Hannah."

Lila, Sydney, and Hannah were Sam and Jason's kids. Lila is 5, Sydney is 3, and Hannah is 1.

"Do you think it is connected to Mackenzie's disappearance?"

"I don't know." said Jason.

"Why do so many kids look like their mothers?" said a woman.

"I don't know. This one has blue eyes. The others have brown." said the man.

"This will really hurt their parents." said the woman.

"That's the point. Are they all sisters?"

"All of them except the Scorpio kid. She's the one with the blue tank top. The other three are."

"What are their names?"

"Mackenzie Scorpio and Lila, Sydney, and Hannah Morgan-McCall." said the woman.

"Hey, I know you." said Mackenzie. She was staring at the lady. "You're Leyla. You are the mean nurse at GH where Mommy and Daddy work."

"You're Manny!" yelled Lila. "You kidnapped my Mommy before."

"These kids are smart." said Leyla.

"Too smart." said Manny. They had kidnapped the kids and taken them to Costa Rica.

A week later, Robin got a phone call. Ford and Patrick had both been held over night, and then released.

"Hello?" said Robin.

"This is Ramirez. I have some news on the Scorpio-McCall kidnapping case."

"Tell me, Ramirez."

"A little girl with brown hair and brown eyes was spotted in Costa Rica. We believe she is Hannah Morgan-McCall."

"Did you call Sam?"

"Yeah. She told me to call and tell you."

"Okay. Thanks." She hung up the phone.

"Patrick, they may have found Hannah in Costa Rica."


	2. Manny and Leyla

"When will I see Mommy and Daddy again

Robin was at home the next night. Her cell phone rang. It was Sam.

"Robin?"

"Yeah. What's up, Sam?"

"They found Hannah. Their bringing her to the PCPD right now."

"Oh."

"Will you come down here? Maybe they found some information on the other kids."

"Yeah, I will be there in a minute."

5 minutes later, Robin was at the PCPD with Sam, Jason, Emily, and Nikolas. Officer Ramirez brought the little girl in. Sam took her out of his hands. "Momma, Syd sick." Hannah said.

"Hannah, do you know anything about Lila, Syd, or Kenzie?" Emily asked.

"Syd sick. Kenz and Lila kay."

"That means that Sydney is sick and Mackenzie and Lila are okay." translated Sam. "Do you know where they are?"

"Lila got take away. Kenz at bea hotel. Syd take care of by nurse at factry."

"Lila isn't with the others. Mackenzie is at a hotel by a beach. Sydney is being taken care of by a nurse at a factory." said Sam. "Do you know who took you?"

"Kenz said Ley and Lila say Many." said Hannah.

"Manny." whispered Sam. "Manny took the kids. Robin, who is Ley?"

"Leyla Mir. Leyla and Manny took the kids." said Robin.

Officer Ramirez wrote that down. He put out wanted signs for Leyla Mir and Manny Ruiz.


	3. Where's Mackenzie?

"Is she okay?" asked Sam. She was at GH.

"We don't know, Sam. Leyla is bringing her here."

"Wait, isn't Leyla one of the people who kidnapped her in the first place?" said Sam.

"Well yes, but…"

"How can you trust her?" yelled Sam.

"We can't. We have to follow her word."

"This is crazy! You're insane! Why would you trust her?"

"What's going on?" asked Robin.

"Ramirez just told me that Leyla was the one bringing the kids back." said Sam. She looked really mad.

"What!" screamed Robin. "You trust a kidnapper to bring three kids back safely?"

"I don't know." said Ramirez. He did not like being yelled at by two mothers.

"Leyla hates my daughter! She will kill them all!" yelled Robin. Everyone at the hospital was staring at Robin, Sam, and Ramirez. Jason, Emily, Nikolas, and Patrick were pretending they didn't know them.

"Help me!" screamed Leyla. She was holding Sydney and running off the elevator.

"Mommy!" yelled Mackenzie. Robin picked her up. "I missed you, Momma."

"Lila!" yelled Sam. Lila ran over to her mom. They were all crying. Jason brought Hannah over to where his wife and oldest daughter were. She handed Hannah to Sam and walked over by Sydney.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She is breathing fine. I think she just has the flu." said Kelly. "Do you want to walk with us to her room?"

"Of course." said Jason. They walked away.

"Hi Mackenzie." said Patrick. He walked over to Robin and his daughter.

"Hi Daddy." said Mackenzie. Robin put Mackenzie in Patrick's arms. She grabbed her stomach.

"Robin? Are you okay?" said Patrick.

"I don't know." said Robin. She passed out in Patrick's arms.

Patrick picked Robin up. "Help!" he screamed. Mackenzie started crying.

"Mommy!" yelled Mackenzie. She sat down on the ground. Patrick layed Robin on the gurney. They wheeled her away. He went with them. They put her in a room.

"Your child and wife are fine, Dr. Drake. Robin is just exhausted. She needs to stay here over night and rest."

"Okay." said Patrick. "Is she conscious?"

"Not yet. Probably in the next hour."

"Okay. Thank you." he walked in the room and sat down by Robin's bed.

"Nobody wants me anymore." said Mackenzie. "They only want the baby." she got on the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor.

Elizabeth was going in for her shift. She pressed the elevator button. When the doors opened, she was surprised to see a crying Mackenzie Scorpio. "Mackenzie! What are you doing here?"

"Mommy and Daddy don't want me. Mommy fell asleep and Daddy picked her up and carried her to a wheeler (what Mackenzie called a gurney) and then left me. I was crying for Mommy and she didn't answer."

"Daddy had to take care of Mommy and the baby." said Elizabeth. She picked up Mackenzie. "Do you want to go see Mommy?"

"No. I want Grandma Anna." said Mackenzie.

"Let's go upstairs and I can call Grandma Anna."

"Okay." said Mackenzie.

Robin opened her eyes. Patrick was holding her hands. "Patrick? Why am I here?"

"You fainted."

"Is the baby okay?" asked Robin.

"Yes. You were exhausted so you have to stay over night." replied Patrick.

"Where's my baby?"

"What?" said Patrick.

"Where's Mackenzie?" asked Robin.

"Oh my God." he said. He jumped up.

"Patrick!" Robin screamed.


	4. Tragedy

"Kelly, when can I go home?" asked Robin three days later.

"Tomorrow morning, if nothing happens."

"So I can start work tomorrow afternoon."

"No, Robin. Not this time." said Kelly. She looked over at Robin, who looked pretty mad.

"What do you mean I can't start tomorrow? I have been sitting in this bed for 3 days doing absolutely nothing! Don't even tell me that 'I need to rest' or 'it would be best if you don't come back'!"

"Robin, you could lose your baby." Kelly said.

"What?"

"You are at high risk of losing your baby."

"No." she whispered. "Patrick Drake!" she screamed. He was working now, so he should come in there.

"What?" Patrick asked 5 minutes later. "Elizabeth paged me saying you yelled for me."

"I could lose our baby." she said. Robin burst into tears. Patrick sat down next to Robin and hugged her.

"It'll be fine. In a few months, we will have our baby. He will be completely fine."

"He? We don't know what were having."

"I know. I just want a boy, so I decided to call it he."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Just drop it. How far along are you anyway?"

"5 months." said Robin. She layed her hand on her stomach.

Next Friday, Mackenzie ran in the door. "Hi Aunt Emily!" she said.

"Hi, Kenzie. Where's Mommy?" asked Emily. She reached down and picked her up. Emily was 4 months pregnant.

"Right here." said Robin. She walked over to the Nurse's Station. Robin grabbed a chart and walked over to the computer. "How are the kids?" she asked Emily.

"Spencer and Lila are good. I am having a girl." Robin turned around and there were a lot of people being rushed in.

"Epiphany! What's happening?" asked Robin.

"A warehouse exploded. Dr. Scorpio, Dr. Quartermaine, you need to be ready."

Patrick rushed in with a patient. There were a few people sitting in the waiting area. Robin finished with her chart. There was a loud noise. It was a gun being fired. People started shooting. Robin grabbed Emily and Mackenzie and threw them down.

Kelly, Elizabeth, and Patrick were wheeling patients out of the line of fire. Patrick grabbed Elizabeth and threw her down. He was praying that nothing would happen to his friends and family.

Leo was shot. "Leo!" screamed Kelly. Robin was close to him. She crawled over by him.

"Momma!" Mackenzie yelled. She ran to her mom.

"Mackenzie!" screamed Emily, Robin, Patrick, Heather, and Elizabeth. One of the men grabbed her. Patrick and Robin stood up.

"Sit now. I will shoot the kid." he said calmly.

Robin and Patrick sat. A few nurses dragged Leo over. "All of you stay where you are."

One of the other guys shot to the man holding Mackenzie. She screamed. "Mackenzie!" screamed Robin and Patrick. "Let her go please." said Robin.

Emily had one of the phones. She called the police. Then, Jason ran in. "Help! My son needs stitches." he was carrying Cameron.

"No." whispered Elizabeth. Heather stood up.

"Sit!" the guard screamed.

"Mommy!" yelled Mackenzie. Robin's heart broke at those cries.


	5. Happy End

The room was completely silent as the gunmen stared at Jason, Cameron, and Mackenzie. Then, the leader shot straight up in the air.

"I will not hesitate to shoot any of you." He said. "Especially not the children."

"Can someone help him?" Kelly asked, pointing at Cameron.

"Yes. You can." She stood, going over to the little boy. She blocked Jason as he pulled out his gun.

"How good of a shot do you have?" Kelly whispered.

"I can do it. Get Cameron and get out of the way." She took the child and carried him to the counter. She began to numb his arm.

"Do I need stitches?" he asked.

"Yes, but don't worry it won't hurt."

Robin looked into Jason's arms. She knew that he was planning something. She backed up a little bit. Suddenly, Jason fired his gun at the man. Robin ducked down and watched as Kelly got behind the counter, shielding Cam.

"Help me, Liz." She said. Together, the two of them stitched up Cam's arm. Patrick and Robin both looked at all the gunfire.

"Mackenzie, Jason!" Robin yelled. She watched as the man ran forward, grabbed the child and shielded her without being shot. The room quickly filled with members of the PCPD.

"Robin!" Jason ran to where she and Patrick were. The cops had grabbed all of the living gunmen by then and they were being arrested. He handed her the little girl in his arms.

"Mackenzie." She whispered, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Oh Momma." Kelly walked over and pulled Robin, Patrick, and Mackenzie to an exam room so Robin could be checked.

"Everything looks good." Kelly said, wiping away the gel. "Do you want to know what you're having?"

"No." they answered together, smiling.

The 4 months went by quickly. Robin enjoyed being pregnant and Patrick loved the way that she glowed. But the day finally came. She was going into labor.

"You are 9 centimeters dilated." Kelly said. "You're almost there." She smiled and left the room.

"What do you want to name the baby?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. I'll pick a boy name and you pick a girl name."

"If it's a girl, I want to name her Annelise Dahlia Scorpio-Drake." She said.

"Okay. I want to name a boy Owen Dale Scorpio-Drake."

Robin smiled. "So today we are welcoming either Annelise or Owen into this world."

"I guess so." Robin suddenly screamed.

"This is it!" she yelled. Kelly and a few nurses filled the room quickly.

"Push, Robin." Kelly urged. Robin pushed as hard as she could. A cry instantly filled the room.

"Congratulations! Meet your new baby boy." Robin and Patrick looked at each other smiling. The baby was given to his mother.

"Hi Owen. I'm your Mommy and this is your Daddy." She looked at Patrick. "Go get Mackenzie from the waiting room." He obeyed, leaving the room.

A few minutes later, the little girl's voice filled the room. "Mommy, is that my brother or sister?" she asked anxiously.

"Your baby brother, Owen Dale Scorpio-Drake." Mackenzie climbed onto the bed and sat next to her mother.

"He's so cute." She smiled at the baby. "Hi. I'm your big sister, Mackenzie. I promise you, Owen, that I'm always gonna take care of you. 'Cause you'll learn that in this crazy world, it's just you and me kid." She kissed the baby's forehead.

"We are going to be the happy family we've always dreamed of." Patrick said. Robin smiled.

"And it's all because of you, Owen and Mackenzie."

"I love you Mommy and Daddy."

"We love you too." Patrick answered.

"Are you gonna like my new brother better than me?" Mackenzie asked, worried.

"We could never do that. You'll always be our little Mackenzie."


	6. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
